From Fighting to Flowers
by tt22123
Summary: Nico and Percy were at odds at school until Nico discovered his mum was the florist he frequented and Percy figured out that this was the person keeping the business afloat. Realizations were made as abuse comes to light and Percy spends a week living Nico's life with him. TW. Abuse, mentions of Self Harm and Suicidal Thoughts I don't own the characters only this little plot bunny.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello again, young Nico. Which is it to be today?"

"Edelweiss, Lily of the Valley, Snowdrop and Verbenas, for now. Then can I come back in a couple of hours to collect the yellow bouquet?" Nico asked, having taken to requesting it by colour.

"Certainly. Anything for my most loyal customer."

"Thank you, Sally."

"People misjudge you."

"What do you mean?"

"I see people look at you as you walk down the path and hold their bag as if scared you'll take it. I hear them whisper as they walk past about the obnoxious teen with the tattoos and piercings who has ruined himself. They're wrong about you. This place would have closed down years ago if we didn't have those few customers like you who keep coming back. Whoever those flowers are for, they've got themselves a proper gentleman." Nico gritted his teeth, not realising that the woman's son who was in the shop, seeing him there for the first time, took this as a threat and was preparing to intervene, before stepping forward and hugging the woman suddenly. He ducked his head when she returned the hold and accepted the kind of embrace that he hadn't felt for a long time. Sally could see the tears in the boy's eyes as he pulled away but didn't comment.

"So, it is blue and purple ribbons on this bouquet, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Want me to add it to your bill?"

"Nope, I'm here to settle up what I owe. I believe this covers it, if not, I shall pay the rest this afternoon. I do not except, nor desire, change. I, umm, it's for you. Treat yourself. I've never seen you take a day off, you're always here working. I'll cover you for a day if you need me to, just so you can take what is in there and relax. Go for a massage or a manicure or a shopping spree or whatever it is that you like to do to relax." Nico accepted the flowers from the woman before pulling a folded envelope out of his hoodie pocket and handing it over, practically running down the road without another word.

"What was that mother?" Percy asked, eyeing the teen suspiciously as he walked away. "What has that freak just paid you in, used needles?" Sally turned around and slapped the back of the boy's head in disappointment.

"I raised you better than that. He is practically the only one keeping us open Perseus. Insists on always paying double or triple what we charge, more if the flowers he buys are out of season."

"What's the envelope then? You have to admit that that is shady mother." The woman shook her head before turning and walking into the shop as she peeled open the envelope, smiling at the written sentiment on the back.

"Percy!" she called.

"Told you!" he shouted as he jogged the couple of steps to his mother's side to look in the envelope. "What the f-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Perseus Jackson! He only owed one hundred dollars, two by his standards. There must be at least five thousand in here."

"That's shady!"

"He said he wanted me to take a day off because he only ever sees me working and this was to pay for it. I could pay off half of our debt with this Percy."

"No mum."

"Percy-"

"It's shady as anything and I may not like the frea- the kid. However, he is right, you never take a day off. I can do the shop for a while. Go, we'll survive, we always do. You can't waste this. Take out what he would pay for his flowers to balance out the shops books and then take the rest. Go out and enjoy yourself."

Sally smiled gently at her son and kissed his cheek before doing as he suggested and clearing off Nico's name, resealing the envelope.

"I have taken out the money for the other flowers for today as well. I will prepare them before I go."

"I can do some flowers mother."

"No Percy. Not these. I trust you with any accept these I'm afraid."

"Just because I don't like the kid."

"No. I would allow you to create his other two selections. Just not this one. This one is one that he has very specific wishes for. Otherwise it is just the specific flowers that he chooses. Not this bouquet. This one he always requests beforehand. It has a specific number of each in and he has specific requests pertaining to the way in which it is made. He pays an additional hundred a month for the 'trouble' of doing this Percy. This is one I must do myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was outside when Nico went back to the shop, crouched down to water some of the lower flowers so Nico didn't notice him at first. As he took a step nearer, the older teen suddenly stood and span to face him making Nico whimper and back away as he lifted his arms to protect himself.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's new."

"I didn't know you were the mysterious customer that helped my mum all this time."

"Your mum?"

"Sally, this is her shop."

"Oh. And you wouldn't have beaten me up if you had known?"

"No."

"Wow, lucky me. Look, I just- I came here to collect my flowers, I don't suppose- are they- did she-"

"They're done."

"Can I have them please?"

"Why don't you like me?" Nico laughed humourlessly.

"You made my life worse hell than it already was. School was my respite and instead I had the jocks and the cheerleaders beat me up. Why should I like you?"

"Fair enough. Just, don't take it out on my mum. Please? She has enough to deal with. She couldn't cope losing you as a customer because her son was a jerk."

"Was?" Percy smiled, nodded and held out his hand in offering, ignoring the flinch that the other gave.

"My mum wanted to use that money you gave her to pay off some of our debt. I can't let her lose the business. Friends, for her sake if you don't actually want to like me?" Nico eyed the hand in distrust.

"That depends," he stated before nervously meeting the other's eyes once again, "can I have my flowers please?"

"Sure." Nico seemed to release tension that Percy didn't know he was holding before shaking his hand awkwardly. "So, who do you buy all of the different bouquets for?" Percy asked as he handed over the bundle but Nico only twisted the other's wrist to see the blue watch and swore, eyes looking up the road.

"I've gotta go Jackson."

"That's not going to get you out of answering."

"Really. I'm seriously late. I might not make it."

"Where?"

"The hospital. Visiting hours. I've got 40 minutes and it is a 35 minute walk. Shit. I've never missed it Jackson."

"Where's your bike?"

"Home."

"I thought it would be a good day to walk but I ran into several delays and now-"

"It's not big or grand or fast, but it is quicker than walking Angel so I don't want to hear you complaining." Percy reached into his pocket and fished out his keys, flicking them over to the other. The boy stood there with furrowed brows until he wheeled around a blue scooter from the side of the shop and a could have hugged him.

Nico settled for donning the scooter while the other pushed a helmet onto his head and strapped it on. He placed the stems of the flowers in a holder he found fitted in the foot area before squeezing the teen's hand in gratitude.

"I'll be back in a while Jackson."

* * *

"Did you make it di Angelo? No flowers so I'd say yes." Nico jumped up at the other and wrapped his arms and legs around him in a tight hug, hiding his face in Perseus' neck as he nodded enthusiastically. "You don't act like the tattooed and pierced punk that you are, you know that right? How did you even get the tattoos? You have to be 18 to get them."

"I- there's a place that do pieces for certain reasons. After that, if you walk into a tattoo parlour with two full sleeves and your back done, they pretty much assume you are of age and don't check."

"What reason do they have for breaking the law?" Nico dropped down and bit his lip as he backed away from the other and his question. "Cool it dude, just wanted to know if I could get one done."

"No! At least, I hope not." Nico looked over what he could see of Percy's bare skin in a hurry before focusing on some flowers to the side. Percy took his chance to approach and force Nico to look up at him.

"Do you wanna stay the night?"

"What?"

"Well, we're friends now, aren't we? Do you want to stay the night, or at least for dinner, we're having pizza?"

"Okay. Sure. Sounds good. Yes. I'd like that. Thank you. It would be nice. Si."

"I think you've agreed enough."

"Me too. Oh, here, I almost forgot." Nico pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing?"

"Your scooter. I thought $5 for every minute I borrowed it. It's $265 for you."

"I don't want your money."

"Well, I don't want it."

"What?"

"I don't want it," he growled. "If you would spend a week with me, you would see that I don't need a cent of his money and that I give away what I can but I can't get rid of it fast enough for him giving it to me and the interest it builds. I get enough on my own."

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Well, I believe you just invited me to spend the week with you. I'm agreeing."

"No, but, oh crap."

"We don't have to."

"It's fine. Just, when?"

"Might as well start as soon as possible. Tomorrow?"

"No!" Nico shouted in panic, drawing the gaze of a passerby before swallowing deeply. "I- not tomorrow. Please. I can't have you there tomorrow. I'll pick you up in the evening if you want, afterwards, we can start on Monday."

"Nico, if something is going on-"

"I can't have you there Jackson. Per favore, per il bene di entrambi."

"Not that I know what that means but okay di Angelo, tomorrow evening. You got yourself a deal."

"Perfetto."

"Come here, you little Italian speaking, munchkin punk." Nico stepped nearer nervously but relaxed when Percy draw him into a hug and let him calm down. He rested his chin on the shorter's head just as Nico brought his arms up to wrap around Percy's waist in return, making sure he didn't move away.

"Is there something I should know?" called a voice behind Nico making him pull back instantly and straighten his spine as he looked dead ahead like awaiting orders while Percy just laughed and made a move passed the younger teen.

"Yes. You look absolutely amazing mum," Percy stated as he embraced the woman and took the shopping bags from her. He took them inside the shop and up to their rooms above the shop while the woman walked over to the frozen teen who rested a hand on Nico's cheek and drew his gaze.

"There you are. Sorry for scaring you Nico."

"You do look lovely Sally."

"Thank you Nico. It wouldn't have happened without you."

"I just- I thought you deserved to take a day for yourself. You work really hard and you put up with a pathetic, obsessive, teenage customer in your shop several times a week who potentially scares off all your other clientele. I- I can stop coming if you want."

"No. As long as you want your flowers, I'm your florist. Don't let other people's opinions of you change that. I think you are a brilliant, sweet, sensitive and caring boy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Black eye again Nico? Did they take your wallet or anything? Are you hurt?"

"No Ma'am, I'm fine, still have all my things."

"Are you here for some flowers, later in the day than usual?"

"No. Actually, I'm here for Percy. Is he around?"

"He's upstairs at the moment, do you want me to get him for you?"

"Yes please. I'll look after the shop if you want."

Percy came downstairs and stood in the door to watch Nico interact with a little girl about his tattoos while helping her parents with the meanings of flowers that they were looking at. Sally joined her son and wrapped an arm around him as they watched the teen talk to the family as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"He's good with people, and knows his flowers," she whispered. "Not such the 'freak' and 'punk' you accuse him of being." He took the flowers and turned to wrap them for the family, finally spotting the pair in the door watching. He shot a small smile towards them before continuing to answer the girl's questions as she watched him wrapping the bouquet.

"This is for you, my lady," he said as he bowed to the girl once he had handed over the rest. "It is a Lily-of-the-Valley. It means purity, sweetness, humility. Traits I hope you don't lose. Those and your curiosity about the world. You are going to do great things one day, I know it." The couple handed over the money for the flowers and took a hand each of the young girl as they told him to keep the change and walked away.

"Did they get what they wanted?"

"They weren't after anything. Their daughter wanted to know about my tattoos. I suggested he buy some flowers for the pretty lady. They decided to have a look for ideas for their wedding centrepieces at the same time. It's in March, I hope you haven't got a busy time then and I have potentially added more to your workload if they choose you as the florist. I saw on your window ages ago that you do weddings. I hope that was alright, I saw her ring and we just started talking and-"

"Nico, it is fine. Perfect. I would be more than willing and able to do it if they came to us for their flowers. Maybe you should help me with it if they do." His lips grew into a wide smile at these words and he nodded eagerly. "Thank you, Nico. Brilliant job."

"Here. They owed $25, they gave me 30, said you could keep the change. I gave the girl a flower as well, can you start again with a list of what I owe? Also, can I steal your son? I may have made a stupid comment yesterday but it has got him out of your hair for a week. I'll bring him back in perfect condition, I swear. No unsightly bruises. You'll even see him when I come to the shop."

Percy felt the boy flinch and tense up slightly as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder but ignored it for now. He lifted a bag onto his shoulder that clearly held his clothes and other essentials for the week. Nico nervously returned the half-embrace as he wrapped his arm around Percy's waist, fingers clutching at the material of his shirt beneath his jacket.

"Look after each other."

"This is about him realising that I am a vastly different person than he thinks. I am not going to let a single thing harm a hair on his head. Can I come by and collect my yellow flowers on Tuesday please Sally?"

"Certainly." She hugged both boys and pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, carefully in Nico's case, and bid them a farewell.

"You up for a ride or do you want me to push my bike."

"Ride," he groaned. "I've had visions of riding on that beast of yours." He saw Nico flush out of the corner of his eye and grinned as he tightened his arm. Nico climbed onto his motorbike and stroked the front lovingly before twisting his body around to get out the two helmets, one of which he passed to Percy, and a leather jacket that he also handed over. "You should wear the jacket."

"I've got sleeves on my jumper, you haven't. I will not use you as- umm- grated cheese? Put it on. I told your mum I'd look after you." Nico pulled the jacket onto the other and zipped it up before tugging him to sit behind Nico on the bike. "Hold on to the back of the seat. My hips if you don't like leaning back while we ride, most don't. Wrap your arms around me if you're scared." Percy held onto the other's hips and whooped in exhilaration as they sped off down the road.

"You're loud when you're excited," Nico stated as they removed the gear at the other end. "Mi chiedo quale altro ti fa urlare," he added, watching as the teen furrowed his brows and tried to work out what else he would have followed up with. Instead, Nico took his hand and pulled him through the small garage and up some stairs to a large apartment decked out mainly in black and white with a whole side wall made of glass, the kind of apartment you wouldn't expect a 16-year-old to be living in.

"Okay. Not convincing me that you don't want daddy's money yet, di Angelo. I figured you'd pulled up outside the wrong place." Nico glared at the teen.

"You know nothing about me. You don't even want to actually try to, do you?" he didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked away with tears in his eyes to a separate room, one of four doors Percy could see in the entire apartment.

"I'm sorry, you're right. This place looks amazing but, if I may say, really empty, lonely." Nico nodded as he drew random lines across the paper in front of him. "What is this room then?"

"This is where I work. Make the money to pay for this place rather than running to daddy for his money."

"You work?"

"So do you, don't act so surprised!"

"I work to help my mum, not because I have to. Stop drawing and look at me, please? I'm sorry." Nico turned to face the teen but didn't raise his eyes from the floor so Percy neared and knelt down in front of him and lifted his so their met. "That looks nasty Angel," he whispered as he gently brushed the black eye with his thumb.

"I'm okay."

"Don't think I missed the flinch earlier either. Yesterday, you were so adamant that I didn't come with you today. You knew that this was going to happen, didn't you? Then the way you spoke with my mum, it's definitely not the first time. What's going on Neeks?"

"I- it's just- nothing. Nothing at all. I fell down the stairs," he whispered.

"Nico di Angelo. You know I don't believe that for a second. Talk to me Angel."

"It wasn't just my eye. Although I think you guessed that fact."

"Unfortunately. What's going on Neeks?"

"He hurt me Percy Jackson. He hates me. She hates me. 'Family dinner' bullshit."

"Your dad?" Nico sniffed and nodded as he dropped his gaze back down to the floor. "It's okay Neeks. Well, no, but it will be. I'll make sure of that." Percy pulled the other onto his lap and hugged him carefully. "Just bruises or is there anything worse I need to worry about?"

"It's just bruises nowadays. It's just because he doesn't like me now rather than blaming me for my mum leaving so it isn't as bad."

"This sounds bad but I'm glad it's just bruises."

"No, I- I get it." Nico relaxed against the teen and wrapped an arm around Percy's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you going to tell me about the work you do in here? I saw all of the full book shelves out there, why have a mostly empty library in here as well?" Nico nodded and stood up, offering a hand to the other to pull him up but still not releasing it as he walked him over to the first case.

"These are the books that I have written. Top shelf are the kid's books. Next shelf are the graphic novels. Third shelf are the adult non-fiction, although that only has two. That shelf earns me the least amount of money."

"You write?"

"You lot bullied me in school for 'fucking the English teacher for grades'. I believe that you know that I write."

"I'm sorry for that." Nico ignored the apology and pulled him over to the next bookcase.

"These are other people's books that have used my photographs. Bottom shelf are my own photo albums."

"What are those ones?" he asked as he pointed at the next three bookcases along that were full of individual sheets of paper.

"Umm, designs, sorted by subject. First two cases are tattoos that have been used. Third bookcase are designs that I need to finish and then take down to the tattoo shop, I've been stuck on those though, most seem like they're missing something so the number just grows." He pulled the teen further around the room so that they were in front of the sixth bookcase. "These are all books that I did the artwork for."

"What do the names on the shelf mean?"

"They're the name that I wrote or drew under."

"None say 'Nico di Angelo'."

"No. I'm 16, abused and bullied. Do you really think anything would be easier for me if you or your friends or my father found out about any of this?"

"Probably not, I'm sorry."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Stop apologising. Please."

"Okay Neeks. No more. You have a whole empty case for future works too."

"Yeah. For when I decide what to do."

"What are those shields?"

"Awards that I've won for the things in this room. Plus, a decommissioned tattoo gun in honour of every 100th design of mine that gets used."

"Did you design all of yours?"

"Not a single one. I- they had to be done for a certain purpose so to a certain extent they had to be designed on my body so all of mine were drawn by my tattoo artist."

"Am I allowed to look through this room for the duration of my week here?"

"Sure. If you think you'd find it interesting." Percy nodded and rested his chin in the man's hair after they sent a smile at one another, wrapping his arms around Nico from behind.

"Do you need to get any work done tonight?"

"I have the final page to finish of one of my books but I can do that anywhere I can take my tablet and drawing pad."

"I don't want to disturb you."

"You won't. Once I'm in the zone, I wouldn't be disturbed by the building burning down until it disrupted the power cable to my laptop."

"Sit. Do your work. I'm happy to look through here since I'm allowed." Nico nodded and squeezed Percy's hand before unwrapping it from around him. Percy watched as he pulled out an electronic pen and pad from the base of his slanted desk where the paper still sat that he was previously drawing on.

"Are you sure you don't mind if I do some work?"

"Not at all. Work away Neeks. Besides, I believe you decided that out week technically begins tomorrow. Pretend I'm not here," he stated as he walked back to the first shelf. Nico sat down, turned on his pad and the computer screen to the side, just figuring out what he had to draw when he was interrupted.

"Fuck!"

"What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Nico asked in a panic as he rushed one to the older teen, shoving the book on a random shelf so that he could take the other's hands in his own as his panicked brown met the excited sea-green.

"I- you- those books- Tyson- and you-"

"What? English Percy, or Italian preferably."

"Poltergeist Prince. You write them, draw them. My brother, he adores them. Like entirely. Tyson, I read them to him at night as his bedtime story. You- you write them!"

"I have one page to go for book 4. I didn't know you had a brother."

"He's 7. You have 69 days until your next release date. Sit, draw."

"Fine. You have to tell me about him afterwards."

"Deal. Go, sit, work!"

"And I was the nerd?" Nico said with a small smile before handing the book back and walking back to his desk. "Can I just ask, put back anything you take in the same place?" he requested as he woke up the screen once more and focused on what was needed again, falling into the pattern as he began to draw the final image for the page.


End file.
